A connector assembly may sometimes include one or more structures configured to limit vibration of one or both of the mating connectors of the connector assembly. The structures, for example, may be formed of an elastomeric or other material. In some situations, this structure may be degraded when the two connectors are mated. For example, bolts or other devices may be used to keep the mated connectors fastened together, and the structure may become degraded when the bolts are tightened to mate the two connectors. Such a process may cause physical removal of a portion of the vibration-limiting structure (e.g., via shaving), which then creates debris that may contaminate or impede function of the components of the connector assembly. Additionally or alternatively, the structure may become sufficiently degraded such that the structure no longer operates properly, leading to vibration, high plastic compression, and possible cracks of various components of the connector assembly. Therefore, an ongoing need exists for improved designs that allow for such connector assemblies to limit vibration of respective components of the connector assembly.